Finding Katai
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Before Sofia wa turned into stone, Ra took over her and cursed the Osirian's spirit to depart from his body. Only Amneris, the spirit of the Chosen One has the power to undo the Curse of the Blessed. Follow Nina and Eddie on this journey throught time and dimensions as they find Katai the spirit of the protector.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

_**It's been 3 weeks since my graduation...**_

_**3 weeks since I lost the person I've been for so long...**_

_**And almost a year since I've seen the one who brought that part of me to life.**_

_**I don't know how...**_

_**I don't know where...**_

_**But I will find her...**_

_**the Paragon...**_

_**the Chosen One...**_

_**I'm going to find my chosen one.**_

* * *

Nina's POV

"NO!" I shouted as I sat up in bed panting. It's been like this every-night for the past few weeks. I remember the sky getting dark all of a sudden. I knew something wasn't right then and there...

But I couldn't risk it...

I couldn't risk hearing his voice...seeing him... Not when I knew I couldn't be with him...I could never be with him. That's the burden I will have to live with until and possibly through my next incarnation. The Chosen One is supposed to worry about others...protect them... The Osirian protects the Chosen One...with their life...and I think that's what Eddie did.

**The Dream**

_Katai: You can't do this Ra. Think of how many innocent people you will kill._

_Ra: People who are greedy, and harm one another hardly deserve my mercy after so long._

_Katai: I don't want to have to fight you ,brother._

_Ra: Only a coward backs away from a fight._

_Katai: Only a coward expresses his anger by murdering defenseless suvilians._

_Amneris: Ra, it doesn't have to be this way._

_Ra: Silence, Amneris! This is between the sons of Osiris. Not the peasant daughter of Isis who helps these people no matter what they do to you._

_Amneris: But that is our purpose Ra. We were made to help them._

_Ra: And helping them will be our demise. *pulls out a sword and prepares to fight the two*_

_Amneris fought until she couldn't fight anymore. She fell to the ground with her scithe in hand and Ra took advantage of her vulnerable stance. He aimed the heaved sword at her heart but when the blade made contact with another, it was not Amneris but Katai. The shimmery blade impaled him making Ra drop the handle and step back in awe of his own actions._

_Ra: my brother... died a traitor and a coward...but also a hero to what he believed in. zhe walked away slowly leaving the two young immortals alone._

_"Katai! Please don't die on me. I need you to stay alive."_

_"Neri...I can't..."_

_"Yes you can, you have to try."_

_"I am... but if I don't make it..."_

_"You will"_

_"But if I don't... I love..."_

_"Nooooooo!" she hollered as the boys eyes went_ _still ._

I am Amneris...Eddie is Katai...and I don't know how to explain this...but it seemed so real that I thought it was every time.

I got up from my bed a few moments later realizing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep and walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"He's not dead." I say to myself. "He's safe. He won't get into trouble." Yeah right this is Eddie. He's the most unpredictable person on the planet right now.

The clock on the wall was ticking away. "Now or never." I whisper. If I hurry, I can catch him before he gets on his plane.

"Hi Eddie" I type on my laptop. Too formal, this is Eddie I'm talking to not Fabian. I quickly erase it and replace it with "Hey Ed." That was a nice save. "We haven't talked in a while, almost 10 months." Don't drag on that. "I've been having a reoccurring dream lately and I was thinking maybe when you get back we could talk about it." What else, what else. "Let me know when you're back in."

I stared at the screen for what felt like an eternity but when I looked at my wall clock, it was only 5 minutes. As soon as the message came, my hands rummaged for the mouse.

"I'm surprised to hear from you after so long. What's going on over there?" I read aloud.

"I'd rather tell you in person. It's chosen one and osirian stuff and I want to make sure everything is okay." Twenty minutes later he replied.

"Alright. See you then."

I could tell he was hesitant about what he was going to say. But right now I have other things to worry about. I'm going to see my Osirian for the first time in almost a whole year. Not in a picture that is frozen in time but in person...And something about this frightens me deeply.

* * *

Eddie's POV

It hurts to not be able to feel her anymore. To not be linked to her physically and mentally like I was only a few weeks ago.

"Eddie, your father is here to see you." Trudy called knocking me out of my thoughts. My father walked into the bedroom shortly after.

"Hey."

"Edison." He frowned when he saw me. "You haven't moved since the last time I was here."

"Losing your powers and your girlfriend and the girl who you possibly fell in love with all in one week can take a toll on a person, dad."

He sat next to me where I lay on my bed. "Yes why did Patricia leave. Just the day before she said she'd stay."

"Well dad, she found someone worth leaving for. Even if I sacrificed everything for her. My powers, my life, my family."

"Come on." He said standing up.

"Dad what are you.."

"You are coming with me, fishing always takes your mind off of things."

"But dad...I don't want to go..." I pouted.

"Edison you are 18 years old not 5 now lets get ready for the day. "

"Fine. But don't get mad when I catch something and you don't. "

* * *

Nina's POV

I paced back and forth as I waited for the gate to open. 'Okay he'll come out and then you'll tell him about the dream and then you'll go back to disappearing so you won't catch feelings again for him. This was the plan. ...

As people began to pour out of the plane and into the airport, I spotted him. His hair was jelled over to the side as it was the last time I had seen him. Excitement and shock overwhelmed me. When he was out of the tunnel, I ran towards him practically jumping into his arms.

"Eddie! I haven't seen you in forever. "

"Same here Neens." He set me down.

"Are you okay, you don't look to good." I felt his forehead with my hand anx furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Nina I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Why don't we go get something to eat and we'll talk about what's happening okay ?"

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"You are ridiculous Eddie." She commented after I ordered ndarly half of the menu at the dinner near her house.

"Portion sizes in Europe are almost twice as small az the ones in America. I've been startving for a year and a half." She laughed, taking a sip out of her Sprite. "Anyways...what's all ghis about reoccurring dreams?"

"Well as I said it's Chosen One and Osirian stuff." I tried not to let my expression indicate my mood.

"Okay."

"I had a dream that you...died." I choked on my drink when hearing this.

"Sorry, please continue. "

"Well, Ra killed Katai and the balance was thrown off."

"Im sorry did you say Ra?"

"Yes, what about it?" I sighed deeply. This is it.

"Umm...Neens...about 3 weeks ago say...June 10th, did you feel a...sudden surge of power or a sudden loss of awareness of any sort?"

"Yes...why?"

"Your dream was real. "

"What?"

"Ra cursed Katai to leave me. And without him I don't have my powers."

"He...He's dead?"

"No but...we need to find a way to get him back if possible. " She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I haven't seen or talked to you in over 10 the first time I do see you, you tell me that Katai died and now all of a sudden you want me to go on a life endangering adventure?"

"Nina please just-"

"I'll think about it. No promises. Now come on."

* * *

Nina's POV

"Honey I'm home!" Eddie yelled through the house. "Mom! Jamie! Taissa?"

"Where do you think they are?" I asked stepping through the door.

"I honestly have no clue. I mean not even the cat is here" He threw his bags into his room. "Make yourself at home." he gestured towards the couch.

He soon followed with a bottle of water in hand. "So, Neens, how long do you think you'll need to think about it?"

"More than 10 minutes that's for sure Eddie. " I could feel Amneris trying to claw her way to the surface to make me say yes but... I left Anubis to stay out of trouble. Plus it was all Eddie's idea. Now he wants me to risk my life to do this.

We talked about what we did during the year that had passed. Now I realize why I need him so much. Our lives are intertwined. He broke up with Patricia because she took to much focus away from protecting me. And I moved away from my closest friends in order for me to stay safe. The sound of the front door opening brung our conversation to an end.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Eddie, my baby boy you're home!" exclaimed a woman with ginger hair rushing into the room. She squeezed Eddie's cheeks and kissed him repeatedly before finally realizing my presence. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Nina. I've told you about her before haven't I?"

"Yes, the stuck up snood who got you to break up with sweet Patty."

"Mom, Nina isn't stuck up. If anything, she's way better than Patricia."

"Dinner will be ready at five. She can stay if you watch your siblings."

"Mom Jaime and Tai are 16 and 15 years old they are capable of-"

"No excuses. Go put your stuff away. I already know that you just threw it in your room like always."

He sat back down and smiled nervously. "Sorry about my mom...she can be..."

"The direct opposite of your dad?"

"Bingo."

"Gran used to be that way with my dad...He would've liked you." I felt myself choking back tears on the topic of my father.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He grabbed my hand pulling me up and held my hand as he led me down the hall. "This is my room. I haven't used it in a while but uhm...yeah." I walked into the doorway being greeted by calming blue walls artistically covered in sketches and posters and shelves filled with trophies. In the middle next to the window was a king sized bed with a black embroidered comforter.

"It's amazing."

"Yeah right. The only reason it looks even this good is because my mom forced me to clean before I left last time."

"Well I like it...It suits you."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"So how's dad? I heard he actually got a date." Jaime commented as we ate.

"Jamieson Miller, we have company, you can cut the attitude." Mom responded as she set the peas on the table.

"Sorry for my idiot brother, he doesn't know how to act like a normal human." Nice zinger. "So how long have you been with Eddie?"

"Oh um, we aren't together. "

"Not yet"

"Taissa!"

"Sorry."

"I think I've had enough to eat. It's getting late Neens you should probably head home."

"Okay then. Thank you Ms. Miller for the meal, it was delicious. Nice meeting you all."

After she grabbed her things I walked her to her car. " You are way too nice."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't yell at your sister for not understanding that I'm just your other half. And that if you die I might be the reason why."

"Okay okay. Are you sure you'll be okay? You haven't said a thing about your Gran all day."

"That's...because she died a few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It isn't exactly something I like to talk about."

"Okay...well who are you staying with?"

"No one at the moment."

"Yeah no kne except me."

"What do you mean."

"I'm not gonna leave you there by yourself. Not while I'm in this country."

"You should spend time with your family, don't worry about me. "

"That's my job. To worry about you. Im coming home with you there's no changing that." I ran back into the house and grabbed my things. You wouldn't believe how mad my mom sas when she heard I was spendingthe night at Nina's. I don't think I have ever seen her this mad.

When we arrived at Nina's house I noticed that nothing had changed since the last time I was here. Everything seemed like it was in the exact spot as last time.

"The guest room is-"

"Nina I think we both know that I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine. There's a sleeping bag in the closet. You know I'm not defenseless Ed."

"I know, you're wreckless. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I replied as I strockex my fingers yhrough her hair and leaned my forehead against hers. "Now, can you tell me where the ingredients for...I don't know, a pancake run would be in this fine establishment?"

"Why of couse my good sir." She mimicked. She's beautiful when she's happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I stood in the middle of the woods back at Anubis. Every one was there and dressed in a burgundy silk graduation gown. I looked around seeing everyone stare in horror as Eddie walked towards me with his eyes trained on something behind me. "Eddie...Eddie what's going on?" He walked passed me slightly brushing past my shoulder.

I turned trying to figure out what was happening. And when I looked around I saw why everyone was mortified. Eddie was walking towards the pyramid. "Eddie! You don't have to do this. Let me. I can't let you do this. " He continued to walk forward. "Eddie !" I ran beside him trying to get his attention. A tear rolled down his cheeks. "Eddie!" I cried. My eyes were full of tears which were now spilling all over my face. He put his hands out towards the glowing object.

"I love you Nina." He mumbled before forcing his hands into the unnatural glow and the light engulfed him before spitting him back out onto the ground cold and lifeless.

I jolted awake screaming and crying and before I knew it his arms were around me. And he was whispering soothingly into my ear. I stayed crying in his arms for a good half hour before I stopped weeping. "It's okay, Neens. Everythings okay."

"I shouldv've been there."

"SShhh...it's not your fault. "

" I let you get hurt. I should have been there. "

"Nina I'm fine. I'm okay. Look at me." He guided my head to look at his face. "I'm right here okay? Now get some rest. " He stood up to leave the bed but I grabbed his hand.

"Can you sleep with me? I'm scared...I don't think I can stay here alone after seeing what happened."

"Okay." His voice was soft as a whisper as he climbed into the bed next to me and held me in his harms. It made me feel safe...like there was nothing bad in the world. But when I woke up the next morning I realized the reality of it all. If I don't help Eddie and Katai form their supernatural bond again, the world will only get a thousand times worse.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I woke up in Nina's bed thinking about how our bodies fit together so perfectly. When I saw her crying last night, I saw just how much I affected her...just how much she needed me to feel okay again.

As I walked down the hallway, I smelt fresh biscuits and bacon. Scrambled eggs, sausage, Belgian waffles you name it. "What did you cook a feast?" I joked walking into the kitchen and seeing Nina watching over the pancakes. "Well we are going on an expedition into the underworld, I think our last human meal should be one to remember."

"You're going?"

"Why wouldn't I, Amneris would kill me anyways if I didn't go get her man. 3,000 years of marriage, that's kind of hard to move on from."

I laughed at her comment about Katai and Amneris. They might have to give me some pointers.

About 2 hours have passed and it's literally 7:77. Well 8:17, but the same thing. "Come on Eddie. Make sure you have everything. medicine, money, flashlights, bags, extra clothes, don't forget, the magic phone."

"Neens, calm down." I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. I have everything under control."

"Okay...I just want to make sure we get back here alive."

"Neri, Trust me. We got this." She smiled. Meaning that I have successfully calmed Amneris down for now.

"Did you pack the sunscreen."

"Neens, it'd be practically useless unless you bought SPF 1000. We're going to the Underworld. It's going to be hot no matter what."

"Fine. But when we get back and you look like a tomato, don't come crying to me." I laughed.

"Okay Nina. Now let's get this show on the rode. I'm sure you wanna be back before your birthday, Ms. I'm-finally-legal."

"Whatever Eddie."

To get into the underworld. You must say a very enchanting spell. But without my powers, Nina has to do it on her own. Hopefully it will still work. "Eddie hold my hand."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, Ammut will eat your soul. Now chop-chop. We don't all day." I pouted as I walked over to her.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and began reciting the spell, facing towards the wall in her bedroom.

"By the light of Ra and the guidance of Isis, I bestow my fate towards thee o, Osiris. Father of the Underworld. King of the Nile. Give me the strength to travel through your lands in hope of bettering your kingdom. All thy power and all thine might, in the name of Anubis rachitet negralum nogustovia." A burst of light came from the wall as it opened up into a dark cavern.

"After you my lady."

"Ugh. You know what you're doing this by yourself on the way back." She said rubbing her head.

"By the guidance of Isis? You'd better be lucky he decided to let you in in the first place. She made his abandon his son."

"You say abandon, I say given into different care."

We stepped through the portal and it immediately closed behind us. " Looks like there's no going back." I say. "Don't worry Katai buddy. We're comin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

"So Amneris?" I ask calling to the surface of Nina's mind.

"Yes Eddie?" she replies in a motherly tone.

"We know the story behind how you and Katai came to be but, there's something missing from the story. It's like it's blocked in our memory. Something is supposed to happen but we can't remember." Almost immediately she reacts.

"That is because you do not need to know."

"We are direct incarnations of you two, yet you won't let us know the entire story. Come-on don't leave us hangin'." We continue on the path, down into the Underworld.

"It is a personal matter that you have no need of knowing."

"How will we know how to over come it if it happens to-"

"We will guide you-"

"You mean you'll do it for us so we have no idea what the hell we did." She stopped walking. And by the time I noticing I had to walk all the way back up to where she stood. " What is it now?"

"All my years, I've never heard you talk to me this way."

"That's because it's the first time some one has asked to know about something that you refused to tell them." I responded sharply. Katai is gonna get back at me for talking to her like this. "Just tell me Amneris. It's not only your past, it's ours too. And we deserve to know about it."

She walked around me with her torch in hand and I ran to catch up. " There was someone else in our story."

"Who?" I asked. One thing about Amneris, she knows how to deal out her suspense.

"A child. My child."

"Woah woah woah, you had kids?" I asked in shock.

"Just the one. He was only 9 summers old when he was taken away from us." That's why she didn't want us to know. He was taken away and he was all that Katai had left of her when she was forced to be in the court of the pharaoh.

"Well what happened? Who took him?"

"Ra said that the child should have never been able to live on Earth. He was an heir to the throne of Osiris so he must be raised by the Gods."

" So he's still up there! He's with Isis and Ma'at in the Field of Rushes! Just go and-"

"He is not with my mother ,Isis. He was taken from us here on Earth. By the Pharaoh."

"So where is he?"I asked. If he's not with Ma'at then he's gotta be-

"He parished in the war. Along side his father."

"Neri I-"

"To watch both of them fall that day was miserable. He was taken immediately to the kingdom of Osiris and Katai was revived." she continued. "For three thousand years we've tried to find the answer to why Osiris brought him here. And my husband asked his brother, Horus for help, but he refused. Saying that if we'd listened to what we were told that we would not have this problem."

"Neri-"

"I just hope that we can find him one day. Even so he will not have a body to maintain. At least we'd have our closure. I hope my dear has found why we've been punished so harshly." I pulled her aside but she was already gone. Instead, there stood a teary-eyed Nina with my hands on her shoulders.

"I saw you die again," she cried. "I-I saw our son being murdered." I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "What if we can't find him. What if Katai is gone for forever-"

"We'll find them both. I promise."

**~ LATER~**

Soon we set up camp on the pathway. After Nina linked me into the vision of our son, we were both too tired to go any further. Starting at the fire, we hadn't noticed the two Sobekian soldiers that came to us. "Ammut demands to know why you pass in her land." One said with a deep voice that was hard as nails.

"We seek the guidance of Osiris, King of the Dead as the Osirian son of Anubis and his Paragon." I guess I still had a little bit of Katai in me to be able to talk like this.

"The Devourer grants you good fortune on your journey, O Prince of the Dead. She only recommends that you hurry, for the Great King's enemy approaches." I nodded and sent them on their way.

"Who would dare be an enemy to Osiris?" Nina asked.

"Seth," Neri and I said at the same time. He is the one who killed our son and myself so many years ago.

That night, Neens slept cuddled into my chest, with my arms wrapped around her. She's been through so much these last couple of days, it's unfair to her really. First it was her Gran and then it was me.. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her.

* * *

Nina's POV

" I dreamt of our son," I whispered to Ed as he played with my hair. I was still wrapped in his arms even though the night had passed hours ago. "He was so peaceful...he was a jokester just like you." A smile hinted at my lips. He looked just like Eddie. He was smart and cunning and he was so kind also.

"If only we knew what to call him." he mumbled. Amneris didn't dare mention the child's name. It would be too painful for all of us. She said that if we knew his name, the pain of seeing him die would come back to us twice as hard as it hit them.

"We should get going Eddie. We don't want to run into Seth."

"We should.. I just wish that I didn't have to get you wrapped up in my mess."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled before standing to earn a whine from him. "We have to find Osiris. Come on."

"Fine."

After a few hours, we came to the Gates of Pharoah's Past. "This is the first obstacle Nina," started Eddie. "The Underworld as the tunnels times ten more difficult now that we don't have Katai."

Understanding the risk we were taking by going further down into the Land of the Dead, I nodded.

On the other side of the gates were two chairs. Hieroglyphs ran along the aged walls. An eerie voice played from nowhere. "Sit in the throne and see where you're ancestors reign. Find their mistakes, a comrad's freedom you shall gain."

Well, I thought. There's no turning back now.


End file.
